Verliebt in Hogwarts
by Mr.Casey
Summary: Der Wahnsinn kann beginnen! Ausführliche Einleitung drinnen. Die Schüler von Hogwarts haben ihre ganz eigenen Probleme...ein Slashpaar, alle anderen hetero
1. Chapter 1

_Der Wahnsinn kann beginnen!_

**Verliebt in Hogwarts**

_Die zauberhafte Novelle_

**Einführung**

Im Mittelpunkt dieser Erzählung stehen die vier Häuser mit ihren Mottos. Sie dreht sich um den Jahrgang 91 (mit ein wenig 94) von Hogwarts, also um die Siebt- und Viertklässler aus allen Häusern. Alle Charaktere, die vorkommen, gibt es wirklich, schaut im Buch nach. Wegen dem Rating bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ich wähle zur Sicherheit ein höheres, wegen der Sprache.

**Gryffindor** – Wer wagt sich in die Höhle des Löwen?

**Slytherin** – Hinterlistig, ignorant und intolerant: Wie immer also.

**Ravenclaw** – Ihr denkt also, Intelligenz wäre langweilig?

**Hufflepuff** – Die Untalentierten schlagen zurück!

* * *

**Man nennt es Leben – oder: Einführung in die Kunst, Schüler zu sein**

Harry gähnte und schlug träge eine Seite der Zeitschrift um.

‚So werde ich meine Fluchschäden los' lautete ein Artikel, den er sorglos umblätterte. Wie man Fluchschäden loswurde, wusste er.

„Psst, Harry", kam ein Wispern zu ihm geschwebt. Harry hob den Kopf, der bis jetzt auf seiner Hand gelegen hatte.

„Was?"

„Kann ich die RZW wiederhaben?", fragte Lavender von schräg rechts hinter ihm. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Ein kurzer Blick nach vorne zeigte ihm, dass Binns der Geist noch immer im Schlaf redete. Oder er redete, damit sie einschliefen, wen interessierte das schon.

‚Überzeuge Ihn mit deinem Charm(e)' war die nächste Überschrift. Harry räusperte sich und überflog den Artikel. Doch es war der übliche Quark, viel geschrieben, ohne wirklich informativ zu sein. Kimmkorn- Stil eben.

„Hier hast du deine blöde Zeitschrift. Völlig unsinnig und uninteressant", sagte Harry, während er die Zeitung auf Lavenders Tisch warf.

„Weißt du, Harry", entgegnete Lavender. „Ich frage mich, warum du sie dann jede Woche in Zaubereigeschichte liest?"

„Hab nichts zu tun", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

„Eh, Harry, guck mal!", rief Ron. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und balancierte einen Bleistift auf der Nase. Harry nickte anerkennend und ein paar Schüler klatschten. Ron verbeugte sich theatralisch in alle Richtungen.

„Ronald Weasley, verschieb deine geistesgestörten Aktionen bitte auf nach den Unterricht, ich möchte mich konzentrieren", sagte Hermine.

„Dann tu das auch! Los, schreib weiter mit, sonst verpass ich noch was!", erwiderte Ron mit einem Fingerzeig auf ihr Pergament.

„Wusstet ihr, dass es einen Zauber gibt, mit dem man sich die Nase verkleinern kann? Was die Leute sich so ausdenken!", staunte Lavender. Ihr Kopf war hinter dem Coverblatt der RZW (Ritas Zauberhafte Welt), auf der eine Hexe mit roten Haaren, roten Lippen, und einem funkelnden Besen posierte, verschwunden.

Ron machte große Augen. „Boah, erzähl das mal Snape!"

Gelächter ging durch die Klasse. Lavender ließ die Zeitung sinken und grinste Ron an. „Ich hab ne bessere Idee. Warum erzählst du es ihm nicht? Dann erzähl ich dir auch ein Geheimnis."

„Was für ein Geheimnis?", wollte Ron wissen.

Lavender zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Geheimnis, wie du bei Hermine landen kannst, zum Beispiel?"

Ron wurde rot. Nach Hermines Gesichtsfarbe zu urteilen, hatte sie auch Lavenders Spruch gehört, obwohl sie eifrig mitschrieb. Harry grinste und kramte in seiner Umhangtasche nach ein paar Lakritzen. Er hatte mit Lavender gewettet, dass Ron und Hermine es dieses Schuljahr nicht schaffen würden, zusammen zu kommen.

„Lavender, ich bin sicher, Ron weiß, was er tut", sagte er kauend.

„Ihr könnt mich alle mal", murmelte Ron und beobachtete mit brennendem Interesse Binns Monolog.

Als die Stunde endlich um war, packte Harry seine Tasche und ging neben seinen beiden besten Freunden, Ron und Hermine, aus der Klasse in den Hof. Sie setzten sich auf eine Bank und genossen die Septembersonne. Schüler tollten herum, standen zusammen, quatschten und zeigten sich ihre Hausaufgaben.

„Guck mal, da kommt die verrückte Natalie", sagte Ron. Natalie McDonald, eine Viertklässlerin aus Gryffindor, kam auf sie zu. Sie hatte blondgelockte Haare und Muggeleltern, was ihre Vorliebe für eine Muggelband erklärte. Wegen dieser Vorliebe, die eher als Besessenheit bezeichnet werden konnte, nannte Ron sie verrückt.

„Ich hatte gerade Wahrsagen, und Professor Trelawney hat mir vorausgesagt, dass ich die Jungs von Tokio Hotel bald treffen werde", schrie sie und hüpfte auf der Stelle herum. Harry nickte und Ron streckte ihr beide Daumen entgegen.

„Wie gut, dass Trelawney keine unfähige Seherin ist, die zum Beispiel schon oft den Tod eines Schülers vorausgesagt hat, der zum Glück nie eingetroffen ist", sagte Hermine.

„Lass ihr doch den Spaß", sagte Ron.

„Oh, oh, Gefahr in Anmarsch", sagte Harry leise. Laura Madley ging mit ihrer Freundin Eleanor vorbei. Laura warf giftige Blicke auf Natalie, aber da Natalie das nicht bemerkte, weil sie mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, eskalierte die Situation nicht.

Laura war eine Viertklässlerin aus Hufflepuff, die bekennende Tokio Hotel- Hasserin und glühende US5 Verehrerin war. Bei jeder Gelegenheit hatten sie und Natalie sich in den Haaren und warfen sich böse Sachen über die Lieblingsband der anderen an den Kopf. Nicht selten endete so ein Streit in handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzungen.

Als Laura weit genug entfernt war, atmeten Ron und Harry lautstark aus, so dass Natalie sie schief anblickte.

„Hey Nat!", rief Dennis Creevey. Er kam angerannt und umarmte sie von hinten.

„Leute, lasst uns mal den Standort wechseln", meinte Harry, als Natalie Dennis kreischend begrüßte und dann abknutschte.

„Gute Idee", sagte Ron. Sie standen auf und Hermine watschelte hinterher, ihre Nase in _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_. Harry besah sich das Schlossgebäude von außen, wäre Architekt nicht auch ein Beruf für ihn? Ron neben ihm zog die Nase hoch und rieb sich die Hände.

„Was ist, es ist doch gar nicht kalt", sagte Harry, mit Blick auf Ron. Sein Fehler, denn prompt rannte er in jemanden rein.

Da er Harry Potter hieß, war es auch klar, in wen er reingerannt war: Draco Malfoy, Erzfeind aus Leidenschaft.

„Pass doch auf, Potter", motzte der sofort los.

Harry erstarrte und nickte.

„Immer bist du mir im Weg!"

Harry nickte.

„Hast du dazu nichts zu sagen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Während er diese äußerst geistreiche Unterhaltung mit Draco führte, musterte Ron die beiden Schlägertypen hinter Malfoy. Wenn er es mit den beiden aufnehmen und sie natürlich besiegen würde, ob Hermine dann einmal merkte, was für ein toller Kerl er war?

Malfoy tippte Harry auf die Brust. „Wehr dich gefälligst!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Äh – hör auf", sagte er lahm. Malfoy lachte.

„Langweilig. Egal, Potter, auserwählter Schwachkopf – ich muss jetzt weiter."

Harry nickte mit großen Augen. Malfoy zog ab, mit Crabbe und Goyle hinter ihm. Um ihren Hals hatte er eine Leine geschlungen, und so zog er sie einfach mit. Beide, Harry und Ron, blickten ihnen nach. Hermine stand hinter ihnen und hatte nichts mitbekommen. Sie las gerade den Abschnitt über die Gründung von Hogwarts, immer wieder interessant.

„Idiot", meckerte Ron. „Wenn ich nur einen Stärketrank trinken und am besten alle drei umhauen könnte!"

„Hat du gesehen, wie blond seine Haare waren? Und wie grau seine Augen?", fragte Harry verträumt.

„Hä? Und ich dachte immer, er hätte schwarze Haare und braune Augen", sagte Ron. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wusstet ihr, dass die Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin ganz am Anfang die besten Freunde waren?", fragte Hermine.

„Jaha!", stöhnte Ron. „Mittlerweile kenne sogar ich die _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ auswendig!"

„Na sieh mal an! Meine besten Freunde, Ron, Harry und äh – wer auch immer! Jimmy und ich waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld, ein bisschen die Lage checken, wenn ihr versteht!", rief Richie Coote, Viertklässler und einer der beiden Treiber der Gryffindor- Quidditchmannschft. Der andere Treiber war freilich sein bester Freund Jimmy Peaks, der neben ihm stand und dümmlich grinste. Er kam nicht sehr oft dazu, seinen Senf dazu zu geben – niemand, der sich mit Richie unterhielt, kam jemals dazu.

„Die Lage checken? Was kann da schon anders als sonst –", begann Ron, doch dann trat Harry, der wieder im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte war, ihm auf den Fuß.

„Autsch! Ah, ja, die Lage checken, sag das doch! Geht ruhig, geht!" Zur Unterstützung seiner Aussage schob Ron Richie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Als sie weg waren, wandte er sich an Harry.

„Wie blöd muss man sein, die verpassen doch jetzt Unterricht."

Harry nickte.

„Quidditch wurde sofort nach der Gründung eingeführt", gab Hermine ihren Kommentar ab. Ron nahm ihn beeindruckt davon, dass Hermine einen Unterhaltungsfetzen aufgeschnappt hatte, auf.

„Oh, ich bin begeistert", sagte er tonlos.

Der Schulgong ertönte. Augenblicklich strömten alle Schüler auf die Eingänge zu. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine gerieten in das Gedränge. Ihre Lungen wurden abgequetscht und dauernd trat ihnen jemand auf die Füße. Als sie es in das Klassenzimmer, in dem sie nun Unterricht hatten, geschafft hatten, ließen sie sich erschöpft auf ihre Plätze fallen.

„Oh Mann, zum Glück gibt's gleich Mittag!", sagte Ron. Hermine holte Pergament, Federkiel und _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_ heraus, die sie sorgsam auf ihr Pult legte.

„Hermine – wir hatten gerade schon Geschichte", informierte Harry sie. „Jetzt haben wir Verwandlungen."

„Ich weiß", zischte Hermine. „Aber man kann nie wissen, wann man mal was nachschlagen muss!"

„Bist du dir bewusst, dass du eben von dir selbst in der dritten Person geredet hast?", fragte Ron. Hermine funkelte ihn an.

Ron hob die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut."

Es war eine langweilige Unterrichtsstunde, da Professor McGonagall meinte, sie auf die theoretischen Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten zu müssen – unbedeutender Quatsch, da war Harry sich sicher. Er fragte sich, warum er heute so gequält wurde und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Wolken bildeten interessante Formen.

Harry seufzte. Draco Malfoy musste jetzt doch denken, dass Harry ein kompletter Idiot war. Aber er konnte nichts dazu, immer, wenn er ihn traf, bekam Harry kein Wort heraus.

„He, Harry!" Ein zerknittertes Papier traf ihn am Kopf. Es fiel auf den Boden und kullerte weg. Harry sah sich unauffällig um, wer der Übeltäter war – Terry Boot aus Ravenclaw grinste ihn an.

„Was denn?", fragte Harry.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du es heute Abend machen willst."

„Was?"

„Weißt du nicht mehr? Letzten Samstag?"

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. Schwach erinnerte er sich an ein Zusammentreffen mit Terry in der Bibliothek – wo sonst würde man am Wochenende Ravenclaws treffen? – aber was hatten sie besprochen? Ging es nicht um Quidditch? Oder verwechselte er das mit dem Gespräch, dass er danach im Gemeinschaftsraum von Richie aufgedrückt bekommen hatte?

„Äh, nein", gab er zu.

„POTTER! Darf ich erfahren, was es so interessantes gibt, dass Sie es für wert erachten, die Erfindung des Farbwechselzaubers für Teetassen zu missachten?", fuhr McGonagall ihn an.

„Äh – Nein?"

„Wollen Sie eine Strafarbeit haben, Potter?"

„Auch nicht, nein."

„Dann hören Sie zu!"

„Jawohl, Sir! Äh, Miss!"

McGonagall wandte sich wieder der Tafel zu. Harry stützte den Kopf mit seinen Händen ab, beschloss, Terry zu ignorieren und dachte an ein Paar graue Augen.

Später beim Mittagessen tat Ron sich reichlich grüne Bohnen, Kartoffeln und Fleischklöße auf.

„Klasse, ich liebe Klöße! Ah, gib mir mal den Senf!"

Harry reichte ihm gewünschtes Objekt und starrte seine Kartoffeln an.

„Ist es normal, dass meine Kartoffeln Augen haben?", fragte er. Ron lehnte sich herüber, um sie zu begutachten.

„Harry – das sind bloß Erbsen, warte, ich mach sie weg!"

Er ging mit Messer und Gabel an Harrys Kartoffeln und fummelte herum. Als er seine Hände wegnahm, hatte Harry Kartoffelbrei auf seinem Teller.

„Vielen Dank auch, Ron, so muss ich wenigstens nicht erst mein Gebiss suchen", meinte er.

Ron grinste, wobei ihm ein paar Bohnen aus dem Mund fielen. „Witzig Harry, ich weiß ganz genau, dass du gar kein Gebiss hast!"

* * *

Hannah Abbott saß am Hufflepufftisch und stocherte lustlos im Gemüse herum. 

„Hannah, iss doch wenigstens Kartoffeln!", forderte Susan Bones sie auf. Hannah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich mag keine Kartoffeln! Ich bin zufrieden mit meinen Erbsen, Bohnen und Karotten, vielen Dank auch!"

Hannah war Vegetarierin, und an manchen Tagen war das auf Hogwarts gar nicht so leicht. Sie fragte sich, wer der Chefkoch war – es konnte doch nicht alles von Elfen bewerkstelligt werden? – und warum er so ein ignoranter Arsch er war, der noch nicht einmal Tofu oder andere Sojaprodukte zu den Kartoffeln reichte.

„In sieben Tagen ist es soweit! Mann, ich frage mich, wie meine Eltern ein Moped nach Hogwarts transportieren lassen wollen!"

Hannah seufzte auf. „Susan – wer sagt, dass sie dir ein Moped schenken? Weißt du, es könnte durchaus einmal vorkommen, dass sie dir einen Wunsch nicht erfüllen!"

Susan sah sie gekränkt an. „Was hast du denn für Gedankengänge? Bist du krank? Ich glaube, du solltest doch lieber mal Fleisch essen."

Hannah warf ein paar Bohnen auf Susan. „Hör auf damit, dass ist nicht witzig!"

Susan stöhnte und pulte die Erbsen aus ihren seidenen Haaren. „Grün steht mir nicht, wie oft denn noch! Und ich habe auch keine Lust, mir solche bescheuerten Zöpfchen zu machen – also lass meine Haarpracht in Ruhe! Es reicht schon, dass ich nur in den Ferien zu unserem Privatfriseur kann!"

„Susan! Erstens: Meine Zöpfe sind nicht bescheuert, sondern nützlich! Und zweitens: Der Friseur in Hogsmeade ist doch so schnuckelig, dachte ich, oder warum gehst du bei jedem Ausflug dort vorbei?"

Wer genau hinsah, konnte auf Susans Wangen einen Rotschimmer entdecken. „Nun ja – er ist halt gut. Hey, jetzt lass mich in Ruhe essen! Ich habe schließlich nicht entschlossen, mich zu Tode zu hungern!"

Sie wendete sich von Hannah ab. Die aß noch ein paar Möhren und legte ihr Besteck dann zur Seite. Sie hoffte bloß, dass es zum Abendessen etwas Vernünftiges gab, sonst müsste sie sich wirklich auf die Suche nach dem Chefkoch machen.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie Kräuterkunde – wieder mit den Gryffindors, mit denen sie heute schon Geschichte der Zauberei gehabt hatten.

„Ich sag's euch: Wer gute Noten haben will, braucht ein außerordentlich gutes Verhältnis zu den Lehrer", flötete Justin Finch- Fletchley, als sie zu den Gewächshäusern gingen.

„Oho, hast du ein gutes Verhältnis zu Sprout?", fragte Susan.

„Nein, leider nicht – aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden." Justin grinste. Sie kamen bei Gewächshaus Drei an, in dem sie in den letzten Wochen gearbeitet hatten. Die meisten waren schon da. Hannah und Susan stellten sich zwischen Seamus Finnigan und Hermine Granger.

„Macht da weiter, wo ihr letzte Woche aufgehört habt. Die Lumines sind gewachsen, ihr müsst sie einfach nur umtopfen. Aber passt auf, dass sie nicht aufwachen und ihr Licht verschwenden!", verkündete die Lehrerin, Professor Sprout.

Hannah und Susan arbeiteten schweigend und pflanzten in der Einzelstunde drei Lumines- Pflanzen um. Pflanzen, die eierartige Blüten hatten, die, wenn sie sich öffneten, Licht ausstrahlten.

„Hannah, gib mir mal die Handschuhe da, bitte", sagte Seamus Finnigan neben Hannah und blickte dabei Susan an. Hannah reichte sie ihm.

„Danke", sagte er. Eine Sekunde blickte er sie an, schien aber durch die hindurch zu sehen, und kehrte dann zu seinem Partner, Dean Thomas, zurück. Hannah seufzte. Alle Jungens behandelten sie, als wäre sie Luft, hatten nur Augen für Susan. Das war ihr tragisches Schicksal.

Dementsprechend viele Freunde hatte Susan schon gehabt. Im Moment unterhielt sie sich bestens mit Hermine Granger. Susan war zu nett und niedlich, als das jemand böse oder ihr gegenüber garstig sein konnte.

Hannah war eifersüchtig auf ihre beste Freundin. Es war nicht ihre Beliebtheit oder ihre Art, mit allen auszukommen. Darauf konnte Hannah verzichten, sie mochte nicht alle in ihrem Umfeld, also warum sollten sie alle mögen? Aber was hätte sie dafür gegeben, wenn Seamus Finnigan sie nur einmal mit diesem Blick angesehen hätte! Aber nein, er warf zwischendurch verstohlene Blicke auf Susan. Sein rotblondes Haar war kurz und nach oben gegeelt, Hannah mochte es, wie alles an ihm – Stopp jetzt, genug geschwärmt.

Seamus ging zum Waschbecken, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Daran merkte Hannah, dass die Stunde wohl zuende sein musste.

„Findest du nicht, dass Lumines zu leicht für uns sind?"

Hannah wandte blitzschnell ihren Blick von Seamus ab. „Was, zu leicht? Ja, du hast Recht", sagte sie. Dean Thomas wischte sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab und blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an. Er war eher der südländische Typ, mit dunklen Haaren. Er sah recht gut aus, fand Hannah, aber natürlich nicht so gut wie Seamus, der Ire.

„Meinst du, in der Doppelstunde Übermorgen machen wir was anderes?"

„Ach, kann sein. Ich muss jetzt weg, wir haben noch Wahrsagen." Hannah nickte Dean freundlich zu und ging zum Ausgang, wo Susan auf sie wartete. Nicht, dass sie sich dabei langweilte, sie unterhielt sich mit Ron Weasley.

„Ah, Hannah, du kommst heute auch noch, schön!", begrüßte Susan sie.

Ron warf einen von Hannahs Zöpfen nach oben, wie er es immer tat, wenn sie sich begegneten. Hannah lachte, dann trennten sich ihre Wege auch schon. Ron lief immer mit Harry Potter – genau, _dem_ Harry Potter – und Hermine Granger herum, zu denen er jetzt auch eilte.

Trelawney begrüßte sie mit rauchiger Stimme. Rauchig war auch das Turmzimmer, anscheinend hatte sie gerade geräuchert.

„So, und jetzt seid ihr soweit, selber die Zeichen zu deuten, die die Wolken preisgeben", meinte die Lehrerin. Die restliche Stunde verbrachten Hannah und Susan also damit, in die Wolken zu starren. Das einzig gute an dieser Stunde war, dass es eine Einzelstunde war.

_TBC

* * *

_

Und, hat es euch gefallen? Oder waren das zu viele Handlungsstränge auf einmal? 


	2. Chapter 2

_Der Wahnsinn kann beginnen!_

**Verliebt in Hogwarts**

_Die zauberhafte Novelle_

**Die Liebe ist ein Witz**

Zu gegebenen Zeiten hatte Harry das Gefühl, nicht in der Schule, sondern im Kindergarten zu sein. Alle um ihn herum benahmen sich einfach lächerlich. Zum Beispiel Ron und Hermine. Wie sie umeinander hertänzelten, dabei waren ihre gegenseitigen Gefühle so offensichtlich. Aber nein, anstatt sie sich zu gestehen, mussten sie sie in ständigen Streitereien unterbringen.

Harry saß appetitlos beim Frühstück. Heute hatten sie eine Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, eine Freistunde, und dann eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke; lauter Fächer mit den Slytherins. Harry wurde schlecht, wenn er nur daran dachte. Während er seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken versuchte, versuchte Hermine, Ron von der Wichtigkeit der Elfenrechte zu überzeugen.

„Dass du schon wieder damit ankommst, Hermine, betrübt mich zutiefst."

„Und mich betrübt, dass du so ignorant bist, Ron!"

Harry seufzte und schüttete sich Milch über sein Toast. Ron klatschte ihm auf den Rücken, wurde aber, bevor er einen Kommentar ablassen konnte, von Hermine darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass seine Schnürsenkel zwei unterschiedliche Farben hatten.

„Hermine, das ist dunkelgrau und schwarz, das erkennt kein Mensch außer dir!"

Harry nahm seinen Löffel und tauchte ihn in die Milch. Er wunderte sich, warum darin keine Frühstücksflocken, sondern Brotkrümel herumschwammen.

In diesem Moment ließen sich zwei Viertklässler auf Harrys anderer Seite nieder.

„Hey Harry, haste heute Hufflepuff hochgenommen?"

Harry sah verwundert auf. „Was? Hufflepuff?"

Richie Coote und Jimmy Peaks sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein", sagte Harry. Richie grinste und haute ihm auf den Rücken, so dass er sich an seinen Brotkrümeln verschluckte.

„Macht nichts, Harry – ich auch nicht. Ich wollte nur originell sein. Nebenbei bemerkt mag ich eine Hufflepuff aus meinem Jahrgang nicht. Sie kreischt mir immer ins Ohr und meint, ich sehe Richie ja so ähnlich, dabei bin ich doch Richie, wie dumm muss man sein?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Obwohl diese Hufflepuff, Laura heißt sie, ist besser als unsere Natalie, die mich immer attackiert. Letztens hat sie mir einen Frosch ins Bett gelegt..." Richie sah sich misstrauisch um, was Jimmy die Gelegenheit gab, zu reden.

„Wann ist wieder Training, Harry?"

Harry schlürfte die Milch von seinem Teller. Dann wischte er sich den Mund mit dem Ärmel ab.

„Hm – weiß nicht... am Wochenende. Sagst du allen Bescheid?"

Jimmy nickte. Er stand auf, ging an Richie und Harry vorbei und tippte Ron an, der sich umdrehte. „Ja?"

„Am Wochenende ist Quidditch- Training, soll ich dir von Harry sagen."

„Oh – so was. Ja, danke, ich merke es mir."

Ron sah Harry zweifelhaft an. Harry stand auf. „Vielen Dank, Jimmy, aber Ron hätte ich es auch selber sagen können."

Mit Ron und Hermine ging Harry dann zum Verteidigungsklassenraum. Sie nahmen Plätze in der hintersten Reihe ein, Ron und Hermine diskutierten leise, und Harry beobachtete fasziniert die Tür. Als ein Blondschopf mit zwei Schlägertypen an der Leine hereinkam, versteifte er sich und ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Draco kam in die Reihe vor den dreien.

„Setzt euch dahin, ja, gut so! Und jetzt seid leise, bis die Stunde zuende ist!", gab er Anweisungen zu seinen Schlägertypen. Dann zog er seinen eigenen Stuhl hervor und fing dabei Harrys Blick auf. Sofort setzte er ein süffisantes Grinsen auf, während er sich auf dem Stuhl niederließ und nach hinten, also zu Harry, drehte.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Potter. Schon Angst vor dem nächsten Spiel? Diesmal schlage ich dich."

Harry nickte.

„Ah, ich wusste es doch! Du gibst es sogar zu? Bist du krank?"

Harry nickte.

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. Er bemaß Harry mit einem abschätzenden Blick und drehte sich zur Tafel. Sobald der Blickkontakt gebrochen war, ließ Harry seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen und schlug ein paar Mal darauf, wobei dumpfe Geräusche entstanden.

„Einen Punkt für Gryffindor, da Mr. Potter gerade versucht, sich umzubringen", ertönte eine ölige Stimme. Harry unterbrach die Ermordung seiner Gehirnzellen und schaute auf. Snape war hereingekommen.

Draco Malfoy drehte sich kurz mit einem dreckigen Grinsen zu Harry um, der sofort wieder in einen apathischen Zustand verfiel.

„Wir nehmen heute gefährliche Flüche durch. Nicht, damit Sie sich gegen sie wehren könnten, aber wenigstens wissen Sie dann, wie Sie Ihrem Untergang entgegen laufen."

Den Anfangssatz bekam Harry sogar noch mit. Danach tat er so, als würde er mitschreiben, wobei er immer wieder einen Blick auf den blonden Hinterkopf vor ihm warf.

„Psst, Harry", flüsterte Ron von links.

„Hm?"

Harry sah nicht auf, und wenn, dann nach geradeaus.

„Was war denn gerade los? Ich hab gehört, du hast versucht, dich umzubringen? Stimmt das? Kann ich meiner Quelle trauen?"

Harry blickte Ron nun doch an, mit tiefen Furchen in der Stirn.

„Deine Quelle? Ron, du saßt doch die ganze Zeit neben mir. Wer ist denn deine Quelle?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Snape. Und ich war gerade beschäftigt. Kannst du es glauben, Hermine meinte, Muttermale kann man nicht magisch entfernen!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinen nicht vorhandenen Aufzeichnungen zu.

In der Freistunde saßen sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron und Hermine stritten sich darüber, ob Federn von Eulen, Straußen oder Phönixen besser zum Schreiben geeignet wären, während Harry die braunen Flecken im Kaminrost zählte. Bei dreihundertsiebenundsiebzig verzählte er sich und begann noch einmal von vorne.

Endlich war auch diese Stunde um. Sie machten sich auf, zu Zaubertränke, was nicht halb so schlimm wie Verteidigung werden würde. Slughorn war ein weitaus angenehmerer Lehrer als Snape.

„So, heute üben wir den Ernstfall. Will heißen, ich gebe euch ein schwieriges Rezept, und ihr stellt den Trank unter Prüfungsbedingungen her."

Harry saß auf seinem Platz neben Ron, ihm gegenüber Ernie aus Hufflepuff und Hermine, und schielte rüber zum Tisch mit den Slytherin. Hier war Malfoy ohne seine Schlägertypen, aber das hieß nicht, dass Harry leichter an ihn herankam. Drei andere Slytherins saßen mit ihm an einem Tisch, und an einem weiteren Tisch saßen vier Ravenclaws.

* * *

Adrian packte sein Schreibzeugs wieder ein, wenn Slughorn einen Trank verlangte, würde er es heute nicht brauchen. Der dicke alte Mann wuselte zwischen den Gängen umher.

„Ja, Hermine?", nahm er eine eifrige Gryffindor- Schülerin dran.

„Benoten Sie die Tränke auch dementsprechend?", fragte sie. Adrian hörte Draco Malfoy neben sich schnauben und grinste.

„Ach und darf ich nach der Stunde Ihre Schuhe lecken?", fragte Adrian mit leiser, verstellter Stimme. Draco lachte auf.

„Ich bin sicher, sie macht mehr als nur das", sagte er.

Gegenüber von Adrian klopfte Blaise Zabini auf den Tisch. „Ich muss doch sehr bitten", brummte er.

Neben ihm saß Theodor Nott und packte seinen Kessel auf den Tisch. Adrian gähnte. Warum hatte er bloß Zaubertränke weitergenommen? Er hätte jetzt schlafen oder etwas anderes geistreiches machen können.

„Fangt an", donnerte Slughorn. Adrian blickte an die Tafel und stupste Draco an.

„Hey, Malfoy, ist der Aufmunterungstrank in der Herstellung nicht dem Einschläferungstrank ähnlich? Wenn wir die Drachenzehen weglassen und ein paar Glocken- und Teufelsbeeren hinzu geben, könnten wir Potter etwas davon verabreichen und wären ihn einen Monat los!"

Draco lachte. „Klingt verlockend, Pucey, bring mich nicht auf dumme Gedanken." Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter.

„Findet ihr nicht, dass Potter sich verändert hat? Früher hat er immer Kontra gegeben, aber in diesem Schuljahr kommt gar nichts mehr von ihm."

„Hat wohl Vernunft angenommen", brummte Zabini.

„Oder er probiert eine neue Möglichkeit, dich loszuwerden", sagte Nott, während er schon dabei war, Zwiebeln zu schälen.

„RUHE", rief Slughorn. Sie arbeiteten nun alle schweigend. Adrian warf lustlos Zwiebelstücke und Belladonna in den Kessel. Sein Trank färbte sich lila.

„Wir sollten ihm wirklich mal eine Lektion erteilen, die sich gewaschen hat", flüsterte Malfoy. Adrian wandte den Kopf.

„Bist du mehr gelangweilt als sonst?"

„Es ist langweilig, wenn er sich nicht wehrt", sagte Draco mürrisch.

„Such dir doch ein neues Opfer. Terry Boot da drüben" – Theodor nickte zu den Ravenclaws – „sieht verdächtig nach Ärger aus."

Draco wandte den Kopf. „Hm, und womit soll ich ihn ärgern? Damit, dass seine Nase wie ein drittes angeschwollenes Auge aussieht?"

„Du übertreibst", brummte Zabini.

„Und du hast deine Tage", zischte Malfoy. „Oder warum widersprichst du mir dauernd?"

„Mr. Malfoy, interessiert an einer Strafarbeit?", fragte Slughorn, der plötzlich hinter ihnen stand.

„Nein, danke", sagte Draco.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie in Stille. Am Ende füllten sie Proben ihrer Tränke ab und brachten sie nach vorne. Adrian schulterte seine Tasche und stand als erster in der Tür, musste dann aber auf seine langsamen Kollegen warten. Terry Boot und die anderen Ravenclaw gingen an ihm vorbei, und er konnte nicht widerstehen.

„Hey, Boot, deine Nase sieht aus wie ein geschwollenes Auge", rief er.

„Und wo hast du deine Stirn abgelegt, Pucey, beim Quidditch vergessen?"

Adrian knurrte. „Witzig, Boot. An deiner Stelle wäre ich nicht so vorlaut!"

Boot reagierte nicht mehr. Nach ihm kamen die drei Gryffindor mit dem einzigen Hufflepuff und danach schon seine Hauskameraden.

* * *

Harry lief neben Ernie aus dem Raum, vorbei an einem Slytherin, der wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt herumstand.

„Harry, ich wette, Sprout lässt uns morgen wieder umtopfen oder so", sagte Ernie.

Harry nickte und blendete aus, wer irgendwo hinter ihm laufen musste. „Kann gut sein. Ich frage mich nur, wie wir so Fortschritte machen sollen?"

„Wobei willst du denn Fortschritte machen, Potter, hoffst du etwa, deine Fliegerqualitäten zu verbessern?"

„Klappe, Malfoy", zwang Harry sich zu sagen. Umdrehen war nicht drin, sonst hätte er seine Füße nicht mehr koordiniert bewegen können. Außerdem wusste jeder, Malfoy inklusive, dass Harry im Fliegen besser war als er.

„Oho, hört euch das an, er kann ja doch sprechen", höhnte er von hinter Harry. Harry lief normal weiter und knallte gegen Ron, der stehen geblieben war und sich umgedreht hatte.

„Halt dein dreckiges Maul, Malfoy", knurrte er.

„Weasley, du kannst froh sein, dass wir keine Kasse für schlimme Wörter haben, sonst könntest du es dir gar nicht erlauben, mich zu beleidigen." Malfoy lachte, und alle seiner Kollegen außer einem stimmten mit ein.

Hermine zog Ron weiter, und Harry half ihr. Ernie verabschiedete sich kurz vor der Treppe nach oben von ihnen.

* * *

Als Ernie Macmillan in seine Gemeinschaftsräume kam, waren noch nicht sehr viele anderen Schüler da. Er brachte seine Schultasche in seinen Schlafsaal und wartete dann unten auf seine Freunde Justin und Zacharias.

Und er musste nicht lange warten. Laut schwatzend kamen sie ein paar Minuten später und setzten sich zu ihm.

„Na, wie war der Unterricht?", fragte Zacharias.

„Interessiert dich das wirklich?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann nicht."

„Hey Leute", machte Justin auf sich aufmerksam. „Morgen haben wir wieder Kräuterkunde!"

„Ja, und?"

„Doppelstunde!"

„Justin ist doch in die Sprout verknallt", sagte Zacharias. Er verschränkte die Arme und gab Justin einen von seinen Blicken, bei denen du das Gefühl hattest, er würde dir direkt in deinen Kopf blicken.

Justin wandte sich hin und her. „Bin ich nicht", sagte er nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Guck mal, die Greengras", sagte Ernie, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Zacharias woanders hinzulenken. Leider durchschaute Zacharias das.

„Die Greengras kann bei ihren Büchern bleiben", sagte er, ohne den Blick von Justin zu wenden.

„Aber sie sieht anders aus... ich glaube, sie trägt den Scheitel heute auf der anderen Seite."

„Das ist so interessant wie ein furzender Elefant."

„Hast du was gegen furzende Elefanten?"

„Ernie, jetzt hör auf!", sagte Zacharias. „Sonst hol ich Bert!"

Ernie verschränkte die Arme. „Der Witz ist alt."

„Aber immer wieder effektiv. Also, Justin. Erzähl doch mal, wann hast du zuerst bemerkt, dass du die Professorin mit anderen Augen betrachtest?"

Justin stand auf. „Du kannst mich mal, Smith!"

Er stürmte zu den Schlafsälen und die beiden schauten ihm hinterher.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Bert mal zu ihm schicken", meinte Zacharias.

‚Bert' war in Wirklichkeit Owen Cauldwell, ein Viertklässler, mit dem Ernie befreundet war. Irgendeiner hatte mal die Bemerkung Ernie und Bert losgelassen, als Ernie mit Owen reingekommen war, und nachdem auch die wenigen, die nicht bei Muggeln aufgewachsen waren, erfahren hatten, wer die beiden Puppen waren, kam es öfter mal vor, dass Ernie aufgezogen wurde.

Hannah Abbott kam an. „Ernie, Morgennachmittag ist Treffen. Dumbledore will besprechen, wie das Abschlussjahr vonstatten geht."

Ernie blickte von seinem Sessel hoch. „Wie sollte sich das schon groß von den Jahren davor unterscheiden?"

Hannah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na, der wird sich wohl zum Abschied was ausgedacht haben. Außerdem ist er doch immer dahinter her, dass die Häuser sich gut verstehen... Susan meinte, Ron hat gesagt, er macht sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst."

„Hm, wenn man Susan und Ron mal raushält, was nicht schwer ist, da Susan keine Vertrauensschülerin und Ron kein Hufflepuff ist, wie stehen die Chancen, uns zu drücken?"

„Ernie! Das ist nicht lustig! Du hast mit deinem Amt Verantwortung übernommen!" Hannah stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. Ernie winkte ab.

„Ja, ja! Noch eine letzte Frage: Wie stehen die Chance, dass du dieses Jahr mit mir ausgehst?"

„Macmillan, ich werde dann mit dir ausgehen, wenn die Sterne tagsüber leuchten und die Sonne uns Regen beschert! Mit anderen Worten: unter Null." Sie wandte sich ab und schritt davon. Ernie legte sich Daumen und Zeigefinger jeweils auf eine Schläfe und ließ den Kopf sinken.

„Ein Wort, Zach, und du bist tot!"

Er sah auf und in Zacharias' grinsendes Gesicht. Dann schüttelte Smith den Kopf und stand auf.

„Bitte – ich geh lieber Justin ausquetschen. Such dir mal ne andere. Greengras zum Beispiel." Er grinste noch breiter und ließ Ernie alleine im Lehnsessel sitzen. Ernie seufzte. Er hätte ja schon mal die Hausaufgaben angefangen, aber dazu hätte er hoch gemusst, um seine Sachen zu holen. Er schaute sich um, ob Owen in der Nähe war. Aber im Gemeinschaftsraum waren kaum Leute, die er näher kannte, auch Hannah war verschwunden.

Er war nicht in Hannah verliebt – es war nur so, sie war eins der wenigen Mädchen, die ihn interessierten. Und mit ihr war er befreundet, also wagte er sich, sie zu fragen, meistens eher im Scherz. Die anderen Mädchen, die er nie fragen würde, waren Lavender Brown aus Gryffindor und Laura Madley aus seinem eigenen Haus. Die war ein paar Klassen tiefer, hing immer mit ihrer Freundin rum und schwärmte für eine Boyband, bei ihr hatte Ernie eh keine Chancen.

Ernie spürte einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und im nächsten Moment saß Hannah ihm gegenüber.

„Oh, Madam Abbott – womit habe ich Ihre Anwesenheit verdient?"

„Ich find Susan nicht."

Ernie rieb sich den Kopf. „Na, wenn das mal keine Beule gibt."

„Die hast du verdient, du sollst mich nicht immer verarschen."

„Was meinst du?"

Hannah verdrehte die Augen. „Spiel nicht auch noch den Unschuldigen. Was hast du jetzt?"

Ernie wusste wirklich nicht, wovon sie sprach, war aber so schlau, nicht darauf herumzureiten. „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, und du?"

„Arithmantik." Sie blickte auf die Uhr. „Kommst du mit zum Essen?"

Ernie erklärte sich einverstanden. Vor Pflege magischer Geschöpfe musste er Kraft tanken. Da nur wenige dieses Fach in der siebten hatten waren, wie bei vielen andere Fächern auch, alle Häuser zusammen gelegt worden.

Während er an Hannahs Seite nach oben ging, ließ er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Es war doch Ironie des Schicksals, dass alle Mädchen, die er mochte, in ihm nur einen Freund sahen. Vielleicht nahm er diese ganze Sache mit der Liebe zu ernst.

* * *

**Hübsch oder hässlich?**

Draco kritzelte gelangweilt auf seinem Pergament herum. Er schaffte es, eine Figur hinzubekommen, die noch nach einem Menschen aussah. Sie flog auf einem Besen, eine kleine Kugel vor sich. Daneben kritzelte er: Draco Malfoy fängt den Schnatz – Slytherin gewinnt mit 200:10 gegen Gryffindor.

Es entsprach seinen kühnsten Tagträumen. Damit hätte er Potter mal so richtig eins ausgewischt, der würde dann rot anlaufen und rumschreien, so wie früher. Nicht, dass Draco das toll fand, aber es war angenehmer, als ignoriert zu werden.

„Mr. Malfoy, bitte sagen Sie uns, mit welchem Maße wird die Größe des Kessels berechnet?" Professor Vektor stand plötzlich vor Draco und nahm sein Pergament an sich. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blies seinen Schnauzbart auf.

„Interessant, womit Sie sich in meinem Unterricht beschäftigen – muss ich Snape davon in Kenntnis setzen?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Professor", sagte Draco und straffte sich. Vektor ließ das Pergament wieder auf den Tisch vor Draco gleiten und ging zurück nach vorne.

„Dann beantworten Sie meine Frage."

Draco tat es und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem restlichen Unterricht. Dann lief er mit Blaise in den Gemeinschaftsraum, zwei Freistunden in Aussicht.

„Sollen wir trainieren gehen?", fragte er. Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wozu, ich bin eh nicht in der Hausmannschaft und will auch nicht rein."

„Gut, dann frag ich Adrian."

„Der hat Unterricht, Alte Runen mit den Gryffindors."

Sie kamen an und schmissen sich in die Sessel in der Nähe des Feuers.

„Jetzt mal im Ernst, ich muss das nächste Spiel gewinnen", sagte Draco. Blaise kramte in seiner Tasche herum.

„Aus Ehrgeiz oder um Potter zu schlagen?"

„Beides!"

Blaise nickte. Dann hatte er Feder und Pergament in der Hand und fing an zu schreiben.

„Machst du schon die Hausaufgaben?", fragte Draco ungläubig. Blaise nickte wieder. Draco stöhnte und stützte seinen Kopf mit der Hand ab.

„Jetzt mal im Ernst... warum, denkst du, ist Potter plötzlich so kalt zu mir?"

„Ach... er war noch nie dein glühendster Verehrer, oder? Wenn du willst, dass sich jemand aufregt, ärger Weasley."

„Das mache ich ja – aber zwei mit einer Klappe macht viel mehr Spaß!"

„Hm, hm", machte Blaise nur noch.

Draco blickte ins Feuer. Warum störte es ihn überhaupt, dass Potter ihn ignorierte? Nicht wenige taten das, obwohl die meisten das nicht lange schafften. Pansy zum Beispiel, von der Draco froh wäre, wenn sie so eine Ausdauer wie Potter besäße. Oder all die dummen Hufflepuffs, die ihn noch nicht einmal mit dem Hintern ansahen – na ja, er hatte Jahre gebraucht, um ihnen klarzumachen, dass er genau das von ihnen erwartete.

„Triffst du dich heute mit Perks?", unterbrach Blaise seine Gedankengänge. Draco wandte ihm seinen Kopf zu.

„Ach Mist, hab ich ganz vergessen – warum wollte ich das noch mal?"

„Hausaufgaben", gab Blaise von sich.

Draco fand das Feuer einfach schöner als Blaise. Stimmt schon, es wäre praktisch, eine Ravenclaw zur Freundin zu haben, daraus hatte er schon oft Vorteile gezogen. Und der Vorteil der Ravenclaws war, dass sie ihn nicht bis nach Slytherin verfolgen konnten. Aus diesem Grund traf er sich nur noch mit Ravenclaws, er brauchte eben oft seine Ruhe – und Gryffindors oder gar Hufflepuffs kamen überhaupt nicht in Frage.

„Wir haben doch gleich Kräuterkunde mit Ravenclaw – meinst du, wenn ich da mit ihr zusammen machen, reicht das?"

Blaise sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Draco – in eine Beziehung muss man schon Arbeit stecken."

„Ah, das sagt der Experte", spottete Draco.

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es sind halt nicht alle so gleichgültig, was ihre Partner betrifft."

„Ha, gleichgültig? Ich wähle sie mit größter Sorgfalt aus!"

„Ja – nach dem Aussehen und dem Haus. Du bist der Renner, Draco."

„Ja was denn, würdest du mit einer Gryffindor zusammen sein wollen?"

„Wenn ich sie liebe!"

„Ah, und welche wäre das dann?" Diese Unterhaltung war pure Zeitverschwendung. Vielleicht sollte Draco lieber weiter an seinem Bildchen malen. Er konnte noch einen angeschlagenen Potter auf einem entzwei gebrochenem Besen dahin malen und ihm den Zettel zustecken – mal schauen, ob er dann noch so ruhig bleiben würde.

„Weiß ich doch nicht, hm, Granger vielleicht?"

Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Was, auch noch ein Schlammblut?"

Blaise seufzte. „Ist Perks denn so reinblütig, wie sie immer tut?"

„'Türlich", nuschelte Draco. „Aber ich hab gerade ne gute Idee – mach dich mal an das Schlammblut ran, mal schaun, wie Potter reagiert."

Blaise warf ihm einen tödlich beleidigten Blick zu. In diesem Moment kamen Crabbe und Goyle angelaufen.

„Ach, ich muss jetzt mit ihnen spazieren – also zur Küche – gehen. Fütterungszeit. Bis gleich!"

* * *

Sally- Anne Perks, von allen nur Sally genannt, rang um ihre Fassung. Da behauptete Padma Patil, die sie eigentlich als ihre Freundin angesehen hatte, so einen ausgemachten Unsinn.

Sally hob einen Finger in die Luft. „Du willst also behaupten, Malfoy hat mich nur gebeten, mich mit ihm zu treffen, weil er mich benutzen will, und nicht etwa, weil mein Charme ihn überzeugt und mein Augenaufschlag ihn beinah ohnmächtig werden lassen hat?"

„Ja", sagte Padma. Lisa Turpin, zweite Ex- Freundin (nicht in diesem Sinne), kicherte.

Sally stach in ihr Schnitzel. „Du bist gestört", sagte sie, dann kaute sie auf dem toten Fleisch herum.

„Sally, du kennst doch seinen Ruf!"

„Dasch musch nitsch heischen", sagte Sally.

Lisa verdrehte die Augen. „Erst schlucken, dann sprechen."

„Das muss nichts heißen, ein Ruf kann auf Gerüchten, die natürlich nicht wahr sind, basieren."

„Natürlich", sagte Padma.

Sally schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Ignoranz. Jeder wusste doch, dass Draco Malfoy nicht so schlimm war, wie sein Ruf behauptete – warum sonst war er so charmant, nett und liebenswürdig?

Ok, das waren nicht die Worte, die die meisten wählen würden, um ihn zu beschreiben, aber Sally tat es.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er es nicht schon wieder vergessen hat? In Kräuterkunde hat er jedenfalls so getan, als gäbe es dich nicht", sagte Lisa.

„Er ist halt nervös, schnuckelig, oder?" Sally grinste. Lisa und Padma warfen sich Blicke zu und zuckten dann mit den Schultern.

Später stand Sally in der Eingangshalle, in ihrem Magen rumorten Schmetterlinge aller Art – auch Riesenfalter, falls es die gab. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Er kam zu spät, schon eine Viertelstunde, aber wer würde nicht auf Draco Malfoy warten?

Endlich, weitere zehn Minuten später, öffnete sich die Kerkertür und dann kam ER heraus. Er blickte sich um, und sah sie, die als einzige hier rumstand. Sally grinste, er verzog keine Miene, als er auf sie zukam.

„Du bist Perks", sagte er.

Oh, er wusste sogar ihren Nachnamen! Wie wunderbar alles war! Sally nickte.

„Ich hatte dich anders in Erinnerung. Also... zu mir oder zu dir?"

Sally schluckte, in ihren Ohren hatte sich das jetzt ziemlich anzüglich angehört. Er wollte nur wissen, wo sie hingehen sollten, und sie dachte gleich an Sex, wie versaut war sie bloß!

„Obwohl, da fällt mir ein, lieber nicht in den Ravenclawturm, da bin ich sicher unbeliebt. Also kommst du mit nach Slytherin."

„Wir können auch draußen spazieren gehen", schlug Sally vor. Sie hatte keine Lust, zwischen all den Slytherin zu sitzen. Wie sollte man sich dabei denn bloß unterhalten?

Malfoy sah zur Tür. „Draußen? Wir haben September, es ist nicht mehr allzu warm."

Sally brachte ein Lächeln zustande. „Wir sind doch warm angezogen. Und beim Laufen kommt man ja auch ins Schwitzen."

„Beim Laufen... ja, wie du meinst. Dann laufen wir eben."

Er stolzierte zur Tür und Sally trippelte hinterher. Irgendwann holte sie ihn auf den Schlossgründen ein.

„Warte, nicht so schnell... sonst können wir uns ja gar nicht unterhalten!"

Er ging einen Schritt langsamer und sie erzählte ihm eine Menge von sich, nach einiger Zeit wurde sie richtig warm. Oh, er konnte so gut zuhören! Die meiste Zeit war er still, stimmte ihr zu. Wie schön, dass seine Lieblingstiere auch Katzen waren, so ein Zufall.

„Wann treffen wir uns wieder?", fragte sie, als sie reingingen.

„Ich habe im Moment sehr viele Hausaufgaben, also weiß ich nicht, wann ich Zeit habe..."

Selbstverständlich bot Sally ihm an, ihm bei den Aufgaben zu helfen. Das nächste Treffen sollte deshalb in der Bibliothek stattfinden, und zwar schon am nächsten Tag.

* * *

„Ich bin nicht so der Frauentyp", meinte Dean Thomas, der bäuchlings auf seinem Bett lag und sein Fußballposter anblickte.

Seamus Finnigan sah von seinem Buch auf. „Du? Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf? Du siehst doch gut aus, zumindest in meinen Augen."

„Oh, vielen Dank, das bringt mir sehr viel!" Dean drehte sich um und legte sich auf den Rücken.

„Na, was denn? Harry! Sieht Dean nicht gut aus?", rief Seamus durch das Turmzimmer.

„Warum fragst du mich das?"

„Weil ich jeden frage. Also? Ron, Neville?"

„Natürlich", sagte Ron, ohne aufzuschauen. Er machte Hausaufgaben, Neville saß neben ihm und half ihm (und ja, es war Kräuterkunde).

„Ich glaube auch", sagte Neville. „Ja, schon."

Seamus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Siehst du, Dean! Alle außer Harry, der sich enthält, finden, du siehst gut aus."

„Darum geht es aber nicht, es geht darum, dass die Mädchen das finden sollten! Hannah Abbott sieht mich an, ohne mich wahrzunehmen, nur um ein Beispiel zu nennen."

„Na und, was interessiert dich Hannah Abbott?", sagte Seamus. „Ich hab eher ein Auge auf Susan Bones geworfen."

„Ne, du. Die ist mir zu niedlich und Everybody's Darling, wenn du verstehst."

Seamus nickte. „Bin froh, dass wir nicht auf die gleiche stehen, Kumpel. Da wir schon mal dabei sind, wie sieht es bei euch da drüben aus, auf wen steht ihr, Harry und Neville? Bei Ron weiß es ja ganz Gryffindor!" Seamus lachte, als Ron mal wieder rot anlief.

„Niemand", nuschelte Harry.

„Äh... ich auch nicht", stotterte Neville.

„Och, kommt schon! Ihr wisst auch von unseren Schwärmen!"

„Na schön... Demelza Robins", sagte Neville.

„Hui, die Quidditchspielerin? Und du, Harry?"

„Ich sagte doch schon: Niemand!"

Seamus seufzte. „Wie feige, Harry, wir alle haben es verraten."

„Ihr könnt mir ruhig glauben, es gibt kein Mädchen, das ich im Moment näher kennen lernen möchte!"

Seamus schlug sein Buch zu und legte es auf den Nachttisch. „Schade, ich hätte dir helfen können. Ja, ich werde euch allen helfen, Amor, dein Name ist Seamus!"

„Mir kann niemand helfen", sagte Neville. „Guck mich doch an."

Seamus musterte ihn prüfend. „So ein Quatsch. Erstens bist du so akzeptabel wie wir alle, und zweitens kommt es eh auf das Innere an! Demelza... ist in der Vierten, ne? Ich hab einen Halbbruder in der Vierten, der kann mal ein bisschen spionieren. Ron und Hermine... da kann niemand helfen, das geht ja schon Jahre, aber ich denk mir was aus. Hm, Hannah und Susan, wir könnten uns mal mit den beiden Mädchen treffen, ganz unverfänglich, Dean."

Dean nickte. Seamus ging zu Harrys Bett. „Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du doch noch eine siehst, ja?"

„Also, mal angenommen... theoretisch, ich weiß eine... was müsste ich tun, um ihr zu gefallen?"

Seamus lachte. „Theoretisch müsstest du mit ihr reden, dann wäre sie dir sofort verfallen."

„Ja, aber – stell dir vor es ist eine, die nicht so angetan von mir ist, mich vielleicht gar nicht richtig mag. Wie diese Daphne aus Hufflepuff, die sieht mich immer so böse an." Harry setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und wartete Seamus Antwort ab, die in Form eines kritischen Blickes kam.

„Aber es geht nicht um die, oder?"

Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Dann hätte ich sie nicht als Beispiel genommen."

„Na schön. Also erst mal – die guckt immer, als wäre sie als Kind ne Essiggurke gewesen. Und weiter... du müsstest einfach Überzeugungsarbeit leisten. Ihr auflauern, hier und da, wo sie nicht mit dir rechnet, und ihr um den kleinen Finger wickeln."

„Na, so was kann ich nicht."

„Oh sicher kannst du das, Harry! Ihr schmeicheln, sie anlächeln, Komplimente; Geschenke, die aus Wörtern bestehen, das ist das Geheimnis!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Also, wenn das alles ist, was du zu bieten hast..."

„So geht das nun mal", sagte Seamus. „Wenn du mir sagst, um wen es geht, kann ich auch konkreter werden!"

„Nein, ich meinte das nur theoretisch. Denk an den härtesten Fall, den du dir vorstellen kannst, und dann verdreifach es..."

„Ah, du willst deine Verführungskünste prüfen? An der Daphne?"

„Nein, es geht nicht um die! Mann... stell dir vor, ich müsste Malfoy rumkriegen."

Seamus lachte lauthals, und auch die anderen kicherten. „Du meinst, die Person hasst dich wie die Pest? Das sieht hoffnungslos aus, aber mach dir nichts draus, Harry: Malfoy ist der einzige an der Schule, der dich so hasst. Bei dem weiblichen Geschlecht hast du alle Chance, die du haben willst."

Seamus stand, noch immer kichernd, auf. „Guter Witz, Harry, hihi..."

* * *

**It's Madness**

Hannah lief mit Ernie Macmillan zum Versammlungsraum im dritten Stock. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was auf sie zukam – eine Abschlussfahrt würde es nicht geben, hatte es noch nie.

Vor ihnen liefen Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson, die auch aus den Kerkern kamen. Hannah und Ernie hatten ihnen absichtlich einen Vorsprung gelassen, denn die beiden waren ziemlich arrogant.

Die Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw waren schon da, und Hannah und Ernie traten als die letzten ein. Sie setzten sich in den Stuhlkreis, Hannah neben Padma Patil, Ernie neben Hermine Granger.

„Hi. Irgendne Idee, worum es gehen wird?", fragte Hannah Padma. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Alles und nichts. Wahrscheinlich eine richtig bescheuerte Dumbledore- Idee."

In diesem Moment trat besagter Dumbledore ein. Das Gequatsche verstummte, nur Parkinson kicherte noch unterdrückt. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr ach- so- toller Freund Malfoy über Dumbledore hergezogen.

Dumbledore setzte sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl zwischen Ron Weasley und Pansy Parkinson, die nur noch grinste.

„Meine verehrten Schülerinnen und Schüler", begann er. „Dieses Jahr ist euer Abschlussjahr. Ihr werdet viel mit Lernen beschäftigt sein, und es wird sehr stressig werden. Zum Ausgleich möchte ich am Ende, wenn ihr die Prüfungen hinter euch habt, eine Abschlussfeier veranstalten. Gibt es Einwände?"

Niemand hatte etwas dagegen zu sagen.

„Sehr schön. Wenn das Wetter mitspielt, wovon ich ausgehe, wird die Feier draußen stattfinden. Warum ich euch das jetzt schon mitteile? Nun, es kostet natürlich Vorbereitungen, keine Angst, die müsst ihr nicht übernehmen – aber es wäre schön, wenn ihr euch zusammen setzten und eine Aktion planen könnten. Ein Theaterstück, ein Rollenspiel, ein Kunststück, etwas in der Art. Alle Häuser sind daran beteiligt."

Hannah lächelte Ernie an – das hörte sich doch nicht schlecht an.

„Und wann bitte sollen wir das tun? Wir müssen lernen, und unsere Freizeit wollen wir nicht für unsinnige Aktionen verplempern", schnarrte Draco Malfoy.

„Oh, ich bin sicher, dies ist nicht unsinnig", entgegnete Dumbledore zwinkernd.

Hannah verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich zu Padma. „Was er in seiner Freizeit macht, weiß man ja", flüsterte sie.

Padma nickte, aber sie lachte nicht darüber, wie sonst immer, wenn sie sich über Malfoy lustig machten. Hannah nahm sich vor, sie später darauf anzusprechen.

„Bis zu eurem ersten Treffen ist noch Zeit, denkt euch bis dahin etwas aus, und stellt ein paar Leute zusammen. So, mehr wollte ich euch nicht sagen. Bitte, fühlt euch frei, zu gehen!" Dumbledore lächelte ihn die Runde, und die meisten lächelten zurück. Nur die Slytherins machten sich mal wieder unbeliebt.

Auf dem Flur nahm Hannah Padma beiseite.

„Alles in Ordnung? Hat Malfoy dir gedroht oder so?"

Padma schüttelte den Kopf. „Das nicht, aber er wird Sally verletzen... das kann ich nicht zulassen..."

„Oh." Hannahs Blick schweifte in die Ferne. „Da können wir nichts gegen machen."

„Doch, wir knöpfen ihn uns vor. Natürlich nicht nur wir beide, er wird kaum auf uns hören..."

„Ron ist uns bestimmt behilflich", sagte Hannah und blickte sich um. „RON! HERMINE!"

Die beiden sahen sich um und kamen zu Hannah.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Hermine.

„Ihr hasst Malfoy doch auch, oder?", fragte Padma. Während sie den beiden die Lage erklärte, ging Hannah zu Ernie, der sich mit Anthony Goldstein unterhielt.

„He, wollt ihr uns auch helfen, Sally vor Malfoy zu retten?", fragte sie unmittelbar. Ernie blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Hat er sie bedroht?"

Anthony ballte die Fäuste. „Nein, er denkt, er kann sich alles erlauben. Sally ist blind, die arme kleine Sally."

Hannah klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Das fasse ich als ein Ja auf."

„Ihr seid doch verrückt, was wollt ihr denn machen?", fragte Ernie.

Hannah sah Ron und Hermine weggehen. Padma trat zu ihnen. „Wir treffen uns am Wochenende, um genau das zu besprechen, Ernie. Also? Tony, du bist dabei, hab ich Recht?" Padma grinste und Anthony nickte.

* * *

_Vielen Dank an die Kommentar- Schreiber: linani, Viviann, enlya, orchidee und Lady Mariann! Hoffe, das zweite Kapitel hat euch auch gefallen!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Der Wahnsinn kann beginnen!_

**Verliebt in Hogwarts**

_Die zauberhafte Novelle_

_

* * *

_

Nach sehr langer Zeit mal wieder was neues von mir! Irgendwie hatte ich die Geschichte ja aufgegeben, aber nach den ganzen lieben Reviews dachte ich mir, schreib ich doch mal weiter... also **vielen Dank** an: LadyMariann, Viviann, Linani, Alraune, Tiael, Schattentaenzerin, Black Sun No.1 und missy!

* * *

**3**

Draco Malfoy sprang aus dem Bett und streckte sich. Es versprach, ein guter Tag zu werden. Nur wenig Unterricht, die Hausaufgaben ließ er Perks für sich erledigen, und danach konnte er sich beim Quidditch austoben. Was wollte er mehr?

Zufriedenheit, inneres Glück und Liebe? Nein, darüber war er erhoben. Derart niedere Instinkte konnte er ausblenden. Beziehungsweise das Verlangen danach.

„Blaaaaaaaaise!", rief er, als er im großräumigen Gemeinschaftsbadezimmer der Slytherins stand und seine Geltube vermisste.

„Wasch denn?"

Ein zähneputzender Blaise Zabini drehte sich zu ihm um. Draco zeigte auf das Abstellbrett. Blaise hielt mitten in der Putzbewegung inne und runzelte die Stirn.

„Du hascht wieder wasch verloren, hm?"

„Verloren? Nein, ich verliere nichts! Jemand hat es sich geborgt, mit anderen Worten: geklaut! Wenn ich rausfinde, wer das war, dann ist ihm die Rache des furchteinflössenden Draco Malfoy gewiss!"

Blaise spuckte Schaum aus, wusch sich den Mund und wischte ihn ab.

„Der einzige Draco Malfoy, den ich kenne, bist du", sagte er.

Draco hob einen Finger. „Spotte nur über mich. Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten!"

„Ganz wie du meinst."

* * *

Am nächsten ist jeder sich selbst, hieß es. Doch bei Seamus Finnigan stimmte das nicht. Er war immer und überall für seine Freunde da. Vor allem, wenn es darum ging, ihnen in Liebesdingen unter die Arme zu greifen. 

Er hatte extra ein Notizbuch dafür, wer mit wem verkuppelt werden wollte. An oberster Stelle stand schon seit Jahren: Ron und Hermine! Mit der Zeit war es fett unterstrichen worden, und dann und wann ein Ausrufungszeichen hinzugefügt worden.

Darunter standen er und Dean, mit immer wechselnden Mädchen, im Moment waren Susan Bones und Hannah Abbott aktuell.

Darunter wiederumstand nun: Neville mit Demelza (Jack soll mal ausspionieren, ob sie frei ist). Harry mit Unbekannter Schönheit. Lavender mit Parvati (auch wenn das seinen kühnsten Träumen entsprang, man durfte doch noch träumen?).

Im Moment hatte er genug Zeit, sich Strategien, um mal ein neues Paar hervorzubringen, zu überlegen. Denn Professor Sprout ließ sie mal wieder umtopfen. Wenn das so weiterging, müsste Seamus sich an einen Vertrauensschüler wenden, damit genau dieser sich mal bei Sprout beschwerte.

Susan beachtete ihn nicht, das war ein weiteres Problem. Er hatte extra mit Dean die Plätze getauscht, damit dieser neben Hannah arbeiten konnte, was Seamus noch weiter von Susan entfernte.

Dafür stand auf seiner anderen Seite nun Harry, mit dem er noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen hatte. Bzw. ein Geheimnis rauszukriegen, denn Seamus war sich ganz sicher, dass auch Harry auf jemanden stand. Vielleicht war sie ihm aus einem unerklärbaren Grund peinlich, oder er litt unter mysteriösen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen.

„Hey, Harry, gib mal den Topf da! Ja, genau den! Fein, danke, gut gemacht."

Harry sah Seamus stirnrunzelnd an.

„Hast du was eingenommen?"

„Nein, ich habe nur gute Laune heute, weißt du?" Er senkte seine Stimme und schaute zu Dean.

„Außerdem geht es mit meiner Aktion voran... also, wenn du doch noch Hilfe von mir haben möchtest..."

Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich versuch's erst alleine, und wenn es nicht klappt, was sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dann lass ich es."

Ha, dachte Seamus, er gibt es zu. So halb.

„Und bei wem, Harry?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann sprach er Ron an, als könnte er Seamus damit loswerden.

* * *

Jimmy Peaks hüpfte aufgeregt hin und her.

„Meinst du wirklich? Echt? Ist dein voller Ernst?"

„Jaah! Und soll ich dir noch was verraten? Wenn du dann mit Daphne zusammen bist, ne, kannst du sie dann bitten, mich mit Eleanor zu verkuppeln?", fragte sein bester Freund Richie Coote. Sie saßen in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums und hatten eigentlich vorgehabt, Hausaufgaben zu machen. Schnell aber war ihr Gesprächsthema auf die beiden Hufflepuffs, für die sie schwärmten, gekommen.

„Aber denkst du, der Trick mit dem Retten klappt?"

„Glaub mir" – Richie zuckte seiner Meinung nach überzeugend mit den Augenbrauen – „Mädchen stehen auf so was!"

„Ah, ja. Gut."

„Scheiße", rief Richie aus. Er verschwand unter dem Tisch. Jimmy sah sich um. Wenn so was passierte, konnte es nur eins geben: Natalie. Und tatsächlich, da kam sie auf Jimmy zugerauscht.

„Wo ist dein verräterischer Freund? Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du etwas ohne ihn machst! Also?"

„Was willst du denn von ihm?", fragte Jimmy. Ein leises „Was wohl" drang unter dem Tisch hervor. Zum Glück hatte Natalie keine guten Ohren. Lag wohl daran, dass sie immer so laut Musik hörte.

„Ihm ne Ohrfeige verpassen, mir ist gerade danach."

„Tut mir leid, Richie ist auf unbestimmte Zeit verreist", sagte Jimmy. Er sah Natalie hinterher. Mannomann, was für eine aufbrausende Persönlichkeit. Er stieß Richie mit dem Fuß an.

„Kannst wieder rauskommen."

„Ist sie auch aus dem Raum verschwunden?"

„Nein, aber sie knutscht mit Dennis rum."

Richies Kopf tauchte auf. Er schaute sich um, sah, dass Jimmy die Situation richtig erfasst hatte und sein Körper folgte.

„Mann, wenn ich wüsste, was ich der getan habe!"

Jimmy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie braucht halt jemanden, um ihre Aggressionen abzubauen."

„Also zurück zu unserem Plan: Beim Abendessen fängst du Daphne ab, nicht vergessen, und dann..."

Jimmy überlegte angestrengt. „Dann rede ich mit ihr, dann kommt Jack dazu und will ihr weh tun, dann lässt er sich von mir verkloppen und dann verliebt sie sich in mich."

Richie nickte. „Genau, richtig. Ich muss noch mit Jack darüber reden, aber das wird schon... klappen. Der Altersunterschied macht nichts, glaub mir, Mädchen stehen auf jüngere Kerle. Also, manche zumindest."

Er klopfte Jimmy auf den Rücken und befasste sich mal mit seinen Hausaufgaben.

* * *

Harry sah sich nervös um. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, ganz fest, Draco Malfoy schlagfertige Sachen an den Kopf zu werfen, wenn der wieder mit einem Streit anfing. Okay, er sollte ihm nach Seamus Ansicht schmeicheln und Komplimente machen, aber irgendwie erschien Harry das falsch. Zumindest in diesem Stadium ihrer Beziehung.

Von Ron hatte er erfahren, dass Malfoy sich heute mit irgendeiner Sally in der Bibliothek treffen wollte. Ron wusste das von Padma, die sich Sorgen um ihre Freundin machte. Und Harry machte sich Sorgen um die Gesundheit seines Herzens, wenn Malfoy sich mit einem Mädchen traf. Das war nicht gut.

Jedenfalls saß Harry schon seit dem Mittagessen hier in der Bibliothek. Schön nahe an der Tür, die er im Auge behielt.

Nach zwei Stunden, in denen er etwa drei Sätze auf sein Pergament geschrieben hatte, erschien tatsächlich Draco Malfoy in Begleitung eines Mädchens aus ihrem Jahrgang. Eine Hufflepuff, mit der Harry noch nie geredet hatte.

Während sie an ihm vorbeigingen, behielt Harry sie im Blick. Draco drehte den Kopf, fing seinen Blick auf und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Bloß keine Anzeichen der Schwäche zeigen.

Draco sagte etwas zu dem Mädchen, was begeistert nickte und sich an einen Tisch setzte. Er warf seine Tasche vor ihr auf den Tisch und holte Bücher heraus, schlug sie auf und wies auf eine Stelle. Er stand dabei, während sie sich etwas durchlas. Dann nickte sie erneut und sagte etwas.

Daraufhin wandte Draco sich von ihr ab. Harry verschwand keinen weiteren Blick auf Sally. Vor allem auch, weil Draco seinen Tisch ansteuerte.

Zwei Sekunden später saß er Harry gegenüber.

„Na, Potter, versuchst du, Wissen in dein jämmerliches Gehirn zu quetschen?"

Harry wollte aus Prinzip nicken, hielt sich aber zurück. Angestrengt dachte er über eine gute Antwort nach.

„Ja, und du?"

Harry lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Nun, in Anbetracht der Tatsachen _war_ das eine gute Antwort.

Draco stutzte. Er sah sich um. „Ist das hier eine Falle oder so?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Malfoy, ich bin ganz alleine hier. Also, jetzt bist du ja da. Demnach sind wir zu zweit alleine."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Dein Dachschaden ist doch größer, als vorerst angenommen."

Harry seufzte. Draco verstand wohl die einfachsten Andeutungen nicht. Was sollte er denn noch sagen, damit der Groschen mal fiel? Aber so fiel, dass man die Seite nicht genau erkennen konnte?

„Warum bist du eigentlich lieber bei mir als bei deiner Freundin?", fragte er, aus reiner Neugierde. Und weil er dachte, so was zu sagen würde Malfoy verdeutlichen, wessen Gesellschaft er lieber hatte.

„Nun, sie ist ja beschäftigt, ne? So schnell wirst du mich nicht los." Draco überkreuzte die Arme und zuckte mit den Augenbrauen. Harry dachte noch mehr nach.

„Oh... Schade."

Und weiter? Er blickte Draco an, wusste aber nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Potter?"

„Ja?"

„Kann es sein, dass du etwas abwesend bist und gar nicht mitbekommst, _wer_ hier vor dir sitzt?"

Harry blinzelte. Draco blieb Draco. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke, ich bekomme das sehr gut mit."

„Dein Blick ist merkwürdig." Draco schnippte mit den Fingern vor Harrys Augen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass das."

„Also, dann wollen wir mal Klartext reden, Potter", sagte Draco. Er lehnte sich auf den Tisch. Harry beugte sich erwartungsfreudig vor. Oh ja, Klartext. Immer gut.

„Was muss ich dir antun, damit du nicht mehr so apathisch bist?"

„Äh... apathisch?" Harry klappte der Mund auf. So etwas hatte er nicht erwartet. „Ich bin nicht apathisch."

„Doch."

Harry warf einen Blick auf Sally. Sie schrieb eifrig. „Und wo sind deine Bullen?"

„Was?"

„Deine Beschützer."

„Potter, jetzt lenk doch nicht ab!" Draco schnippte noch mehr, er hatte wohl Gefallen daran gefunden. Harry schlug nach seiner Hand und freut sich, als er sie traf. Er nagelte sie auf dem Tisch fest (mit seiner eigenen selbstverständlich).

Draco sah kritisch auf seine Hand und dann zu Harry. Dem fehlten wieder die Worte.

„Potter...? Würdest du meine Hand loslassen?"

„Hm", machte Harry. Er sah Draco an. Blut rauschte durch seinen Körper. Es war sehr, sehr angenehm, Draco zu berühren.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry. Draco zog seine Hand weg.

„Du solltest mal zu Madam Pomfrey gehen", schlug er vor. „Denn du bist wohl krank, noch kränker als normal, meine ich."

Draco stand auf, warf einen letzten kritischen Blick auf Harry und lief dann zu Sally. Harry blickte ihm verträumt hinterher. Seine Hand kribbelte immer noch.


End file.
